Top Pages
This is a list of my top pages ordered who would kick whose ass first in a fight. '1 - Clash (Dragon Ball Fanon)' Clash is the first recorded Rage Saiyan. He was the greatest rival Grimm ever had due to his inability to be destroyed. He is an extremely dangerous intergalactic criminal, that only Grimm can fight toe to toe and not die. 'Lists Clash's in' This page is in three lists, they are; 1 - List of Extremely Powerful Being or Character Fanon 2 - List of Custom Character Fanon 3 - List of Experimentation Fanon '2 - Grimm D. Reaper (Soul Eater Fanon)' Grimm is the current Death's biggest rival ever and older brother. He was born far before his younger brother Death and got his hands on the first twin demon death scythes called Dust and Despair. 'Lists Grimm's in' This page is in two lists, they are; 1 - List of Extremely Powerful Being or Character Fanon 2 - List of Custom Character Fanon '3 - Dimensional Diamond (Halo Fanon)' A Dimensional Diamond is an indestructible diamond found in the rift between dimensions. They are compressed by the whole weight of entire dimensions making them nearly indestructible. They come in several different variations. 'Lists Dimensional Diamond's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Extremely Powerful Being or Character Fanon '4 - C.O.G. Super Soldier (Gears of War Fanon)' The Coalition of Ordered Governments first started to think of the creation of a super soldier when things started getting really bad with the Locust and Lambent. 'Lists C.O.G. Super Soldier's in' This page is in two lists, they are; 1 - List of Extremely Powerful Being or Character Fanon 2 - List of Experimentation Fanon '5 - He-Man Powered Assault Armor (Halo Fanon)' The He-Man Powered Assault Armor was created as an improvement on the She-Ra Armor in the 34th century. Though there was no war going on by then the military wanted to improve its force just in case anything else happened. 'Lists He-Man Armor's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Power Suit and Power Armor Fanon '6 - She-Ra Powered Assault Armor (Halo Fanon)' The She-Ra Powered Assault Armor was created in the 33rd century by DSP as a way to create a soldier that was completely immune to the flood. 'Lists She-Ra Armor's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Power Suit and Power Armor Fanon '7 - Titan Suit (Crysis Fanon)' The Titan Suit is the ultimate in CryFibril technology allowing the wearer a massive increase of its predecessor, the Nano Suit 2.0. 'Lists Titan Suit's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Power Suit and Power Armor Fanon '8 - Dymond Powered Assault Armor (Halo Fanon)' Dymond Powered Assault Armor variant is a highly advanced power armor created in the year 3000. It is a piece of equipment used for the Dynamos of Project Dynamo. At the time they were considered to be the pinnacle of a Humans potential even more so than the Spartan's with their M.J.O.L.N.I.R. Armor. 'Lists Dymond Armor's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Power Suit and Power Armor Fanon '9 - Magma Suit (Metroid Fanon)' The Magma Suit is a variation of the Power Suit worn by Samus Aran on Magneous IV (the fourth magma planet) inorder to survive its extremely hostile environment and defeat Dark Samus. 'Lists Magma Suit's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Power Suit and Power Armor Fanon '10 - Lucas Bishop (Bionic Commando Fanon)' Lucas Bishop is a bionic from the Bionics Division at T.A.S.C., he is one of the best in the Bionics Division. He has bionic legs and a back and shoulder strength enhancer. 'Lists Lucas Bishop's in' This page is in two lists, they are; 1 - List of Custom Character Fanon 2 - List of Experimentation Fanon '11 - Project Dynamo (Halo Fanon)' The Dynamo's were a series of young children age 5 or so who were trained until they were 15 and then given a series of nanite injections as well as a advanced bone grafting in order to provide them with great power to help with mission success rate against the Brutes. 'Lists Project Dynamo's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Experimentation Fanon '12 - Neo the Cyborg (Metal Gear Fanon)' Neo was cloned by the patriots from the DNA of Zero, Neo is a cyborg assassin created from the patriot's technology. He can bypass any sucurity system. 'Lists Neo's in' This page is in two lists, they are; 1 - List of Custom Character Fanon 2 - List of Experimentation Fanon '13 - Sentinel-II (Resistance Fanon)' Sentinel-II were created to make better use of the chimeran virus. When creating a Sentinel-II they used and infected person and injected them with pure Chimeran and feral Chimeran DNA inorder to maximize the effects of the virus. They were very successful. These new Sentinel-II's were 10x as strong in every single aspect of the original Sentinels. For some reason their infection completely halted and were considered a non-threat by actual Chimeran lifeforms. 'Lists Sentinel-II's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Experimentation Fanon '14 - Magneous IV (Metroid Fanon)' Magneous IV is the fourth magma planet. It's the fourth due to the other three getting destroyed by the huge amount of UV Rays hitting the planet making it inhabitable. 'Lists Magneous IV's in' This page is in one list, it is; 1 - List of Location Fanon 'Related Topics' - Lists